It will be appreciated that compost units are difficult to conveniently build or assemble from "scratch", and that the expense in having one built by others, or the time involved in building one are significant. Therefore, there is a long felt need for a compost unit which is functional and easy to assemble.
The present invention addresses these and other problems associated with prior art composting technologies and also offers other advantages over the prior art, solving other problems associated therewith.